everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tami0817
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Madeline Legacy Day.png page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 17:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism :If you think I believe you that your sister did that (or that you even have one), you are dead wrong. That's the internet's ever-predictable lie. And even so, it doesn't matter since if you can't keep your account to yourself, it is considered a liability and just as reasonable to be banned. :However, you are the first harrassing vandaliser I've seen who tried to fix their vandalism. I don't like being lied to and I strongly advise you not to do that again, but I'll take your attempts to fix your actions as an act of apology and not pursue the matter. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't push your luck, because then I will have to deal with you. #You said your sister is six. 10-year olds are already barely capable of editing, so I'm not buying that. #If your account is accessible to six-year olds, I'm more or less obliged to perma-block your account because of the USA's internet laws regarding protection of minors. #Don't think I haven't seen the message that was initially left. That one's definitely from you, given it refers to something relevant to you. ::I do not appreciate to be considered gullible. I'm willing to give benefit of the doubt, but this is not a case that contains any doubt to begin with. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::That is, as said before, acceptable. And thanks for the holiday wish, but I'm not from the USA. Thanksgiving is not part of my culture. In case you do celebrate it, I do hope you'll have a fun day. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Uh... you are aware that Paris is a city and Greece and Canada countries, right? Seems weird to get so specific on one and so non-specific on the other two. Either way, I'm from the Netherlands. ::::I don't really do friendship as an arrangement. I find that awkward. If we're cool, we're cool. That's all. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::The Netherlands is half below sea level, full of bicycles, and has one of the best languages in the world for dry humor. To me, it's home. :::::I don't really have a fav at the moment. There's characters I favor, but there's not been a lot of opportunity yet to get to know anyone let alone everyone. So, I have no fav. The closest, I suppose, is how badly I need confirmation that the girl in the blue and purple dress is a character. Not the same as a fav, but the one who holds my interest most. :::::But, uhm, I apologize. I'm not much of a talker. I'm okay with this going back and forth a bit longer, but I kinda favor to spend wiki time on editing. There's enough to do even before any new thing happens. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC)